


Круг часовни тысячи огней

by Cexmet, fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Mini R-NC-21 [13]
Category: Fortitude (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>сегодня ночью люди из круга часовни тысячи огней будут охотиться на белого медведя</p>
            </blockquote>





	Круг часовни тысячи огней

**Author's Note:**

> AU, упоминания насилия и смертей персонажей

Фортитьюд — спокойное место, не знающее зла. Часовня тысячи огней заботится о его благополучии. Круг служителей совершает особые ритуалы, некоторые — каждый год, некоторые, как охоту на медведя, — только когда возникает необходимость. 

Те, кого приняла к себе часовня тысячи огней, служат ей верно, ведь отказавшийся от своих обетов становится чужаком, а чужаков никто не любит, никто не ждет их на этой земле. 

Лучшее, на что способен чужак, — накормить своей кровью промерзшую землю. Послужить часовне, частью которой не может стать.

* * *

Они должны это сделать — он должен это сделать — и Андерссен говорит себе, что ни о чем не жалеет, вот только будь он проклят, если знает, кривит при этом душой или нет.

Детектив Юджин Мортон лежит перед ним, как отмытая перед разделкой на бойне туша; старательно оттертая жесткой щеткой кожа выглядит неестественно розовой, едва начавшие отрастать волосы на затылке проступили черными точками. Андерссен проводит по шее Мортона тыльной стороной ладони, и тот вздрагивает, но не просыпается — транквилизатор надежен, он будет действовать еще несколько часов, достаточно, чтобы можно было закончить перевоплощение.

Андерссен предложил Моротну стать частью Фортитьюда, но тот отказался, предпочел остаться чужаком, человеком со стороны, у которого нет здесь ни привязанностей, ни обязательств, ни по-настоящему знакомых людей. 

Сейчас в Фортитьюде осталось слишком мало чужаков, чтобы часовня могла позволить себе выбирать, — почти все бежали сразу же после первого убийства, Мортон же как раз тогда и приехал, поэтому есть нечто закономерное в том, что для жертвоприношения был выбран именно он. 

Андерссен должен начать подготовку к перевоплощению перед ритуалом охоты, но позволяет себе на несколько минут задержаться — времени у него достаточно. В постели Андерссен не рассмотрел Мортона толком, ему всегда больше нравится трогать, а не разглядывать — но теперь, под безжалостно-ярким светом, он видит тело во всех подробностях: он немолод и, пожалуй, его трудно назвать красивым, но Андерссен все равно не может отвести от него взгляд. Встреться они при других обстоятельствах, Мортон стал бы человеком, которому Андерссен доверил бы все свои тайны, — по крайней мере, личные, не связанные с часовней. Андерссен не знает, действительно ли они были похожи настолько, насколько говорил сам Мортон, втираясь ему в доверие — вполне успешно — однако, ему хотелось бы в это верить. Он был простым человеком, может, с точки зрения инспектора Скотланд-Ярда — даже слишком простым, но это еще не делало его дикарем, и, похоже, Мортон думал так же, иначе бы не стал играть с ним в кошки-мышки, а просто припер бы к стене. 

Он прилетел сюда, чтобы поохотиться на Андерссена, но оказался здесь, в комнате подготовки к охоте, на столе. «Я никогда не видел белого медведя» — кажется, в их первую встречу он так и сказал. Андерссен невесело усмехается, переворачивая Мортона на бок, чтобы посмотреть, какой длины и ширины потребуется хребет для деревянного каркаса, без которого от шкуры будет легко избавиться. Нельзя позволять медведю встать во весь рост, это помешает закончить охоту правильно. 

Охота на медведя — особый обряд. Андерссен никогда не интересовался его историей и не знает, как давно это началось, но все ритуалы часовни выглядят очень древними, возможно, они существовали еще до основания Фортитьюда. Он с трудом представляет себе, откуда берутся такие вещи — легенды, верования, приметы. Вряд ли кто-то просто сел и придумал целую религию с обрядами и предписаниями, а значит, часовня постепенно возникала из каких-то более древних верований. Вышла из-под снега, как оттаявший мамонт, — иногда такое случается: почему-то теплеет, ветер меняется, весна приходит раньше, и часть ледника обваливается, открывая древние кости, а солнечные лучи тут же начинают его вытягивать наружу. Кости складываются в скелет, ритуалы складываются в религию, одна тайна на весь город, и у каждого здесь — свои обязанности. 

К примеру, шериф готовит медведя для охоты. Находит подходящего чужака, предлагает ему остаться в Фортитьюде, и если тот отказывается — зашивает его в медвежью шкуру. Все просто, нужна только крепкая нитка и немного терпения — а его хватает у всех, кто родился в Фортитьюде, без терпения здесь делать нечего. 

Андерссен пытается представить себе, что было бы, если бы Мортон согласился остаться в Фортитьюде. Может, они остались бы любовниками, может — просто друзьями, а если бы Мортону повезло, то ему нашлось бы место в часовне. Андерссен надеялся на первое, пусть даже Мортона нельзя было назвать идеальным партнером, но они легко сошлись, и им было удобно вдвоем. Чувствуя запах его пота, его тепло и дыхание, Андерссен вспоминает проведенные вместе сорок минут в гостиничном номере: Мортон замер, когда Андерссен перехватил его руку, потянул его на себя, почти грубо — но потом поддался и послушно опустился на кровать; Андерссен предпочел бы смотреть ему в глаза, но решил промолчать, когда Мортон встал на четвереньки. Дальше все еще проще, еще банальнее — дешевые презервативы, купленные в автомате внизу, немного неловкое молчание; Мортон не стонал, скорее вздыхал, всякий раз, когда Андерссен подавался вперед и немного вверх, а потом тот обхватил его член, несколько раз двинул рукой, не пытаясь уложиться в собственный ритм, и они закончили почти одновременно. 

После Мортон с улыбкой спросил, не хочет ли Андерссен остаться на ночь, чтобы повторить еще раз, утром — но тот ответил, что в Фортитьюде нет ночи, не сейчас. Здесь светло все лето напролет, как будто в небесах горят тысячи огней. 

Потом они провели вместе еще одну ночь — тоже ничего особенного: слишком торопливый секс и до нелепого нежные объятия после. Андерссен знал, что Мортон все еще считает его убийцей, но все равно предложил ему остаться в Фортитьюде, стать одним из них. И тот отказался. 

Теперь они оба здесь, в комнате подготовки, разом похожей на морг и мастерскую таксидермиста. 

Волосы на теле у Мортона жесткие и частые, но короткие и почти прямые, даже в подмышках. Мышцы еще крепкие, но прикрыты тонким слоем дряблого жира, на боках наметились складки. В основании шеи видны морщины. Андерссен проводит обеими руками по его бедрам, вниз, до самых колен, потом — прикасается к паху, накрывает ладонью вяло болтающийся член. Мортон — обычный мужчина, обычный кусок мяса, ждущий ножа или пули, которая выпустит наружу теплую кровь. 

Андерссен пытается думать о нем как о будущем медведе, о душе, которую он сам загонит в белую шкуру, но не получается. 

Мортон маленького роста, значит, нужно будет подобрать подходящую шкуру, лучше всего — от детеныша, просто ушитая скорее подошла бы высокому и крупному мужчине. Но в хранилищах часовни найдется нужный размер: за долгие годы — или века — жители Фортитьюда убили множество настоящих медведей, чтобы создать еще больше фальшивых. 

Когда Мортон придет в себя, он уже будет медведем: зашитый в шкуру, неспособный распрямиться, он побежит прямо к охотникам. Все состоящие в круге часовни тысячи огней возьмут свои ружья и выйдут на охоту, чтобы убить его, ради благополучия всего города — принести в жертву. Андерссен ни разу ни читал скрижалей молитвы и не знает точно, жертвой кому именно становится белый медведь, — каким-то древним великим охотникам, или древним медведям, или, быть может, Деве Марии, которую основатели часовни, не особенно внимательно слушавшие миссионеров-проповедников, превратили в сидящую на звериных шкурах ведьму с пылающими глазами. Это — не те детали, которые важны для шерифа. Его работа заключается в другом: он следит за порядком и устраивает охоту, всякий раз, когда что-то угрожает безопасности Фортитьюда. 

Андерссен подхватывает голову Мортона обеими руками, проводит большими пальцами по скулам и с трудом удерживается от прощального поцелуя — но он сейчас будет неуместным, лишним, может быть, даже неправильным. Ему нужно понять, какого размера голову подобрать к шкуре и как подогнать внутренние крепежи. 

Сейчас Мортон выглядел абсолютно беззащитным, Андерссен мог бы сломать ему шею или задушить голыми руками, но это было бы нечестно. Он должен выполнить свои обязанности.  
Сегодня ночью люди из круга часовни тысячи огней будут охотиться на белого медведя.

* * *

Часовня тысячи огней — корень всего Фортитьюда, он растет на ней, удобренный ее жертвами, пока будет жить часовня — вера, обряды, ритуалы, обеты, все как в любой другой религии, — будет жить и город. Мирный. Спокойный.

Место, не знающее зла.


End file.
